


new and different

by sassygayteapot



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Demon Frank Iero, Fluff and Angst, M/M, firstworkyayohgod, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygayteapot/pseuds/sassygayteapot
Summary: tyler remembers a lot from his old town. his old town was nice, filled with life, love, happiness. so is his new town. things look up for tyler when he makes his first friends, two girls named melanie and ashley and a boy named josh. but things are never okay for long when you're a witch. ever.





	1. new

tyler joseph remembered learning his first spells on the school bus and on the playground during his first ever weeks of school. just simple little chants and hand gestures, like hand games. but they made a pencil float or a paper airplane fly. everyone was always cheery, smiling and laughing.

he remembered when one kid had turned another kids hair green one day in grade three. the kid didn't mind, he had actually been over the moon about it and bragging about his hair. but his parents were pretty mad about it.

now, he was on a new and different bus. with new and different people, in a new and different town. a place that was a stranger, and the people in it being even more of strangers to him.

it was a rainy day, his mom had made him bring an umbrella with him to school. although he didn't need one. He didn't want one. he liked the rain. he'd left a jar outside to collect rain water when he left the house that morning. he hoped that one of his siblings wouldn't take it and use it for their own needs. they almost always did that.

the street was empty, only a few cars going by as he waited for the bus. it was 7:30 in the morning and the bus came at 7:45. school started at 8:25.

everything looked greener in the rain. It was nearing the end of the school year so summer was almost there to free him from the confines of school. tyler was graduating this year.

he didn't have plans for college or university. most witches didn't go. they sold remedies and spells to make money. talking to spirits for people, doing palm readings, helping with back pains or headaches, predicting the future. that sort of thing.

that's what his mother did. His father wasn't around often. he was always away for work. his father didn't have any abilities so he had a normal job working for some company.

tyler looked down the street to see the school bus coming. he took a deep breath as it pulled up to the side of the road and the doors opened. tyler looked up at the bus driver, smiled, and stepped inside.

he looked down the isle to see a bunch of teenagers in cramped seats. but what did he expect?

he walked towards the back where there were a bunch of free seats and a boy sitting alone. the boy looked up at tyler and smiled.

"you can sit next to me, if you'd like." he offered.

"thanks." tyler smiled back, sitting next to him.

the boy had bright yellow hair and pretty brown eyes. like chocolates. he looked to be tyler's age, seventeen, and around the same height. he was wearing a black hoodie, shorts, converse, and a white t-shirt.

"i'm josh. josh dun." the boy introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"tyler joseph." tyler told him and shook his hand.

"are you new here?" josh asked him.

"yeah." tyler nodded. "moved here last week."

"where are you from?"

"california."

"must be a change moving out here." josh guessed.

"it's different." tyler shrugged.

"who's your homeroom teacher?" josh asked.

"um..." tyler rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. "mister... mr. windsor."

"he's okay. a pain in the ass sometimes."

"aren't all teachers?"

"that's true." said a voice from behind them.

tyler jumped a little bit at the sound of the voice. a girl was leaning over the back of the seat, smiling.

she had blond hair and a short pixie cut and brownish-green eyes. she had rings on her fingers, giving tyler the impression that she was witch.

"this is ashley. or halsey." josh introduced the girl.

"i heard your whole conversation. i know who you are." she told tyler before he could introduce himself. "so you're the new kid?"

"yeah." tyler nodded.

"how're you liking our little town?" ashley asked.

"it's nice." he told her.

"are you a witch?" she asked him.

"you don't just ask people that, ashley!" another girl popped up beside ashley and gently hit the top of her head. "especially not new kids."

"it's okay." tyler assured the new girl. "i am. my mom's a witch, my dad isn't."

**(A/N: ME DAD'S A MUGGLE; MAMS A WITCH. BIT OF A NASTY SHOCK FOR HIM WHEN HE FOUND OUT. sorrynotsorry...neversorry...)**

"that's rare." the girl said. "melanie martinez, by the way. my parents own the convenient store in town. the one where every kid goes after school to buy things."

"i still think that place is creepy." josh told melanie. "all the dolls. voodoo stuff... dark energy, mel."

"they're children's toys with protective runes inside of them. and it isn't voodoo and voodoo doesn't even focus and dark or bad energy." melanie argued.

"yeah, josh. we aren't in new orleans." ashley agreed with melanie before turning to look at tyler. "so tyler, tell us about yourself."

"um... i have two brothers and a sister. i moved here last week... not much else to say about me." tyler shrugged.

_**you're lying, joseph. do you really care that much? it's sad, really. i feel bad for you.** _

"well, school's over in practically a month. are you seventeen? like no more high school after this?" josh asked him.

"yeah." tyler nodded. "don't really have plans after high school. just try not die, i guess."

"that's technically a plan." melanie pointed out. "same one josh has."

"except he's kind taking an apprenticeship under brendon. still think that you're crazy for doing that." ashley added. "that dude is not mentally stable."

"none of us are, hals. none of us. and especially not gerard." josh argued. "brendon's a chill guy. he's just energetic."

"that's one way to put it." ashley said sarcastically.

"who's brendon?" tyler asked.

"one of the more well known witches in the area. i've known him since I was little." josh said. "you should meet him."

"if that stupid cat of his doesn't scare him off." ashley mumbled.

"ryan is not a cat. He's human, he just does that whole shapeshifting thing." melanie corrected her. "he's a human being."

"nah, he's a cat." ashley told melanie.

ashley and melanie started fighting, over a cat-human-person. tyler drowned it out and josh rolled his eyes at the two.

"they almost always fight about something. melanie's usually right." josh said. "do you have a coven?"

"no. i don't know if i'll join one." tyler told him.

"you should come to the strip with us after school one day. It's the hotspot for witches and stuff like that." Josh said. "Maybe you can meet the others. Well, my coven. Hals and Mel are part of it."

"are these brendon and ryan and gerard guys part of it?"

"yeah." josh nodded. "they're nice people."

the bus stopped in front of the school and josh groaned. tyler chuckled a little bit and stood up. josh got up, too. standing and leading tyler off of the bus.

maybe new and different could be good.

**_don't keep that mind set for too long, joseph._ **


	2. filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler ends his first day of school and makes plans with josh

school. school was just one part of the day. one part that soon wouldn't matter much compared to everything else.

on the way home, tyler sat with josh. josh complained about an assignment that he had completely forgotten about until now and ashley made fun of him because she'd finished most of hers already. josh started saying he would just use a spell or something, then melanie told him that some patrick guy would get pissed off at him for doing that.

"he'll hit you with a newspaper." ashley warned him.

"i thought that was gerard's thing." josh said.

"gerard got it from patrick." melanie pointed out, not looking up from her book.

"who's patrick?" tyler asked.

"another witch." josh answered. "you should come to the strip this weekend. meet everyone."

tyler barely even knew these people. they were strangers to him. and they didn't know half of anything about him.

"you sure?" tyler asked, nervous.

"yeah. they wouldn't mind meeting you." melanie said. "you and patrick would get along well."

"then... i don't see why not." tyler smiled at them.

"here's my number." josh handed tyler a piece of paper. "text me tonight or tomorrow and i'll tell you how to get there."

"thanks." tyler nodded, taking the paper from josh. "i'll text you."

"i hope mikey and pete are in town this weekend. it's been two months since we saw those gay's." ashley sighed.

"pete is bi." melanie told her. "they're also witches," she looked away from her book and up at tyler, "they do more spiritual work. demons, spirits, that kind of stuff."

tyler nodded in understanding. this was a whole mix of people. it seemed like they wouldn't need anyone besides each other.

"maybe dallon will be back too." josh shrugged. "he's homeopath kind of person. just helps people out with stuff. travel a lot. sometimes he goes with mikey and pete."

"cool." tyler nodded.

they really didn't need anyone outside of their group. they had everything that they needed.

the bus came to a stop and tyler sighed getting up. "my stop."

"text me." josh reminded him.

"will do." tyler smiled at him.

**_look at you, joseph. you have friends. wow. i'm impressed. keep them while you can. once they know they'll want you dead._ **

it had stopped raining halfway through the day during lunch. the ground was still wet since the sun hadn't come to dry it up.

tyler walked home, taking his keys out of his pocket. when he came up to the front of the house, he saw his jar of rain water, full and left alone. tyler sighed in relief and made his way up the stairs. he took the lid from next to it and screwed it on before unlocking the door to the house and stepping inside.

"i'm back!" tyler called and shut the door behind him with a foot.

he ran up the stairs before anyone could stop him and into the attic where his room was. he closed the door to his room behind him and put the jar on the window sill next to the door. he kicked off his shoes and took off his back pack and jacket before flopping down onto his bed where he would remain for the rest of the night until dinner.

\---thelazyauthortimeskiptoafterdinnerbcfuckuthatswhy---thatwaslong---

after dinner tyler was laying on his bed when he texted josh.

tyler: hey, it's tyler

josh: hey dude, perfect timing i was starting to get bored out of my mind

tyler: you have a project

josh: shhh

josh: no i don't

josh: i never did

josh: you can't prove anything

tyler: ...

tyler: patrick will hit you with a broom

josh: newspaper

tyler: close enough

tyler: they both come from trees

josh: fair point, fair point

josh: so tomorrow

tyler: i'll ask my mom and if she says no i can just sneak out

josh: nice

tyler: so where do i go

josh: there's a park with a bunch of cherry trees in it

josh: there's a swing set in the park with a single red swing in it and a bunch of graffiti on one side

josh: go in the direction of all the graffiti, it'll continue on the side walk and buildings and stuff

josh: there'll be a point where there's a blue path and a red path, follow the blue path, then there'll be an option between green and pink, follow green and you'll get there

tyler: you're joking

josh: no i'm josh

josh: but i'm 100% serious

josh: like you can't give street names because it changes and stuff

tyler: changes????

josh: it's a magic place that's nonexistant to non-witches

josh: so it changes it's position and you have to follow the paths to get there

josh: you're smart you can do it

tyler: thx

tyler: i am going to get lost

josh: nah

josh: you can just follow the directions i gave

tyler: does the park have a name?

josh: oh, blue angel park

tyler: that's more helpful

josh: ur welcomes

tyler: what's happening where you are?

josh: brendon and gerard and patrick are fighting again

josh: over what's for dinner

josh: mel, hals and i just got back from eating pizza

josh: they are very dysfunctional

tyler: they sound like a bunch of moms

josh: patrick is the most motherly

josh: he's also really quick to get ticked off at brendon

josh: we've started a betting pool about how fast it takes for patrick and him to start fighting

josh: mel's winning

tyler: are you losing

josh: nope

josh: halsey is

tyler: i thought you'd be losing

tyler: you suck at math

josh: math has nothing to do with making your caregivers end each other

tyler: ...

tyler: ok

josh: aouwrnhF;Ujwl kfo OIFAJF K HELOISG KSOWEHS;Kk dsaoiao ;OKD;FKje8wyri 

tyler: i don't speak that language

josh: WHO IS THIS

tyler: ...

tyler: josh it's tyler

josh: oh hey tyler ashley and i stole josh's phone (this be melanie)

josh: we have five minutes left to live rn

tyler: oh

tyler: that's nice

tyler: any last words i should remember?

josh: crybaby will live!!!!!

tyler: ok

tyler: hope you're still alive rn

josh: I HAVE MY PHONE BACK

josh: and they aren't dead

josh: they just ran away

tyler: ok

tyler: jail doesn't seem like fun

josh: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was seriously just like exposition to get between chapters so sorry that its boring and sucks  
> like i just needed this to move the story along
> 
> ALSO
> 
> i have to just say thank you for all the support this is getting already like wow i didnt think anyone would like this at all since im a shit writer but thank you so much  
> gah emotions  
> (seriouslythankyouitmeansalot) ｡◕‿◕｡  
> okey i go now ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	3. spooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler visits josh and things go okay... for the most part

josh's directions weren't as hard to follow as tyler had thought. his mom had been fine with him going out. she told him it would be good to make friends. that it would be good to have some kids to talk with over the summer instead of being cooped up in his room.

the park was easy to find. it was pretty. no kids were out playing on the structures, which was a little bit sad. like josh had said, there was the red swing with the graffiti and different paths along the way.

what josh hadn't said, was how big and full of life the strip was. tyler could barely get through there were so many people. young, old, teens, it was like everyone in the whole world was there.

"hey! tyler!" tyler looked up to see ashley hanging out a window. "pink door with a weird cult symbol thing on it down at the end! meet you there!"

she pointed towards the end of the street and tyler nodded, starting to head in that direction. he tried not to get in peoples ways, just trying to get to the pink door. when he reached the end of the street he found the pink door. it had a weird design painted on it, but tyler didn't think much of it. the door opened, revealing josh behind it.

"i knew you'd find it. come on." josh smiled at tyler, stepping aside so that tyler could come in.

tyler stepped inside, looking around at the new place. it was a small front entrance way to what tyler guess was their home. it wasn't dimly lit or evil looking, it looked quite welcoming and tidy. there were a couple candles sitting around, but that'w what you'd expect in a witches house. unlike the skull with glitter coming out of it's mouth sitting on a table in front of tyler.

"yeah i can't really say much about the skull." josh told him. "it's just there and brendon get's pissed when you touch it. he calls it drisella. the heels are brendon's too."

josh pointed at two pairs of high heels that tyler hadn't noticed. one pair had laces that looked like they would go up to someone's knees and were bright red with glitter. the other pair was just plain black.

"can't say much about the heels either." josh sighed. "you can leave your shoes on if you want. patrick, gerard, ryan and brendon are out doing things. i'm pretty sure brendon just went to a gay club with ryan. they'll all be back in a couple hours."

"okay." tyler nodded.

"follow me." josh told him, leading him into the rest of the house.

first was the kitchen. it was brightly lit with daylight coming in from the window and there were a couple vines coming down from the ceiling. there were baskets hanging from the vines with flowers, shells, bottles and other things in them. the cabinets were full with herbs, spices, and other things. tyler wasn't even sure they had real food in there.

next josh took him to the living room. the couches were covered in books and pillows and blankets. bookshelves were all over the room, one was even just standing in the centre of the room. there was someones knitting out on the table, it looked like it was going to make a red and black scarf. there was a wood burning stove against the wall with some logs inside and a pot on top. on top of one of the bookshelves there was a cat bed and cat toys.

"our rooms are on the top floor. the others sleep above us." josh explained as he lead tyler up the stair case. "we all think that it's because you can't hear them doing it up here."

"doing it?" tyler asked.

"oh you innocent bean."  melanie said from a corner where she was writing something in a notebook.

"when they have sex. they're all gay as freaking frack. like have you met brendon- no you haven't, never mind." josh said.

"okay..." tyler nodded. "i don't know how i should respond to that."

"there is no way to respond to that." melanie said. "like not really."

"yeah. let's keep going." josh told him, lightly grabbing tyler's wrist and leading him up the stairs to the last floor of the house.

tyler didn't know why, but when josh touched him he started blushing just the slightest. it almost felt comforting. and he barely knew josh.

_**look at how much you like him touching you. you find it comforting. ha! you're so weak, tyler joseph. i can't wait until i break you. it'll be so much fun...** _

tyler pushed the voice to the back of his mind, trying to ignore it. which never proved to be effective, but could work at times.

"mel's room is the pink door, halsey's is blue and grey and mine is constantly changing." josh told tyler.

"okay." tyler nodded and josh let go of tyler's wrist.

"there's a balcony off of my room where you can just look down on people and yell at them. same thing with brendon and ryan's room." josh explained and opened the door to his room.

he walked inside and tyler followed him. josh sat down on the floor and tyler sat in front of him.

"what's your home like?" josh asked.

_**you don't have one, tyler. you never had one.** _

"it's not as big as this. it's... small, i guess." tyler told him. "my room is in the attic. i still haven't completely unpacked yet, still have boxes everywhere."

"yeah." josh nodded. "what was it like back in your old town? i've never really been anywhere but here."

"it didn't have many non-witches. there weren't any places like this." tyler said. "the school teachers hated it. kids would use magic to cheat on tests all the time."

"kids do that here." josh chuckled. "did you ever do that?"

"nope. i'm an honest person." tyler shook his head.

"i don't believer you." josh said. "you can't be that pure and innocent."

"yes i can be and i am." tyler told him. "i haven't even had a first kiss yet."

"are you serious?" josh asked.

"yup. innocent lil' brain." tyler said. "i'm also asexual... er... panromantic so yeah."

"panromantic?"

"i'll date anyone, but i won't do sex." tyler explained.

"got it." josh nodded. "but you haven't had your first kiss?"

"yeah. don't wanna kiss anyone." tyler shrugged. "have you had your first kiss?"

"yeah, obviously."

"who was it with?"

"ashley. well, she was my first kiss with a girl. my first kiss with a boy was with a kid named oliver. powers of a bisexual, i had two first kisses."

"which one did you enjoy more?"

"well aren't you nosey."

"what? i'm just making conversation. and i'm an innocent lil' bean, not like i'm gonna judge you." tyler shrugged, watching josh laugh at him.

josh's laugh was something else to tyler. it was something that he wanted to hear more often. something that he really wanted to hear everyday. that he wanted to hear and listen to on repeat.

**_wow... you really like this kid. i guess he'll be first to go._ **

"no offence to ashley, but i preferred getting kissed by a boy." josh told him.

"josh! gerard's home and he got you hair dye!" ashley called up the stairs.

"got it!" josh yelled and stood up. "come on, you should at least meet him." josh told tyler.

"sure." tyler nodded, standing up and following him downstairs.

gerard was in the kitchen, moving around jars in the kitchen. gerard had bright red hair and his eyes were a light brown with an almost greenish tint to them. he was around 5'9", the same height as tyler.

"josh, your hair dye's in the bag." gerard said, turning around and pointing to a bag on the counter. gerard smiled at tyler when he saw him. "and who's this?"

"this is tyler." josh said. "he's new in town."

"oh yeah. tyler joseph? dad's a non-witch and mom's a witch?" gerard asked, thinking.

"yeah." tyler nodded.

"i'm gerard way. i own the comic book store that crosses between the magic and non-magic kinda bridge-territory thing." gerard told him. "we're hiring, in case you need a job."

"thanks." tyler took note of that in his head.

he would need money if he ever wanted to move out.

josh was looking at the hair dye. well... hair dyes... there were at least fifteen of them. he was reading the labels and ordering them in some order.

"yeah, josh has an obsession for dying his hair." ashley said. "i wonder who he got that from?" she added sarcastically.

"i only started dying mine five months ago. he's been dying his hair since he was fifteen." gerard told her. "know your facts."

"sorry... just saying." ashley said, admitting defeat.

"you dye your hair, ashley." melanie pointed out from the living room where she was doing something on her laptop.

"so do you, mel." ashley called back.

it was true, melanie had half of her hair dyed a blonde. it suited her quite well to be honest.

"we all do." gerard stated. "and has anyone seen frank?"

_'frank? there are more of them?'_ tyler thought.

"haven't seen him all morning." josh said. "he's probably in the basement with the dog."

"no..." gerard shook his head. "he's never in the basement this long."

_'and they have a dog.'_ tyler added.

suddenly, something popped out of the counter. it was a man. but he wasn't a man. he had jet black hair and pitch black eyes. even the whites of his eyes were pitch black. there were tattoos littered over his neck and he had jagged and sharp pointed teeth.

he opened his mouth and made a loud screeching noise, scaring tyler into falling backwards onto the ground. tyler covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes. josh rushed over to him, making sure he was okay.

tyler looked up when he heard a man laughing and getting hit by something. gerard was hitting whoever the hell had scared tyler with a rolled up magazine. mostly aiming for his head.

"you don't get to fucking do that! i will have mikey and pete trap you in a jar if you do that again! i swear i will! i will end you! you lifeless, soulless, piece of shit!" gerard yelled as he hit the man.

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry! his face was fucking priceless!" the man laughed, smiling.

"that would be frank." josh sighed. "he's a demon. and sorry about that."

"i-it's okay... it-it just scared me." tyler assured josh. "i'm fine. really."

gerard continued to beat frank with the magazine and yell at him about him being an idiot for a good minute before stopping. frank was still laughing, though. josh had helped tyler to stand up and glared at frank. tyler didn't really look at frank since he was too scared.

he felt his hands burning a little bit and pulled the sleeves of his sweater down to cover them up, not drawing any attention to himself. he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

"sorry, kiddo." frank said and looked at tyler, his laughter slowly dying down. "but your face was fucking priceless."

tyler didn't say anything or respond to frank. gerard hit frank in the back of the head one last time, causing frank to growl.

"say it like you mean it. apologize." gerard ordered him.

"sorry, kid-"

"tyler. his name is tyler." gerard cut him off.

"sorry, _tyler_." frank apologized.

"for?" gerard asked like a parent talking to a troublesome child.

"for scaring you." frank said. "i won't do it again."

tyler didn't respond, he just fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. josh rested his hand on tyler's shoulder and saw tyler physically relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh... it's frank-a-dee-dank  
> god why did i just call him that  
> too lazy to delete it now...  
> but  
> OOOHHH DOUBLE UPDATES THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR WOOT-WOOT  
> OOH YIS  
> im sorry im hyped i just got a gay pride flag and i feel mediocre for once  
> ye, okey bye  
> _(┐「ε:)_❤  
> -sgt


	4. put him in a jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler meets more people

brendon, ryan and patrick had come back to the house. frank had pulled ryan aside to talk to him, no one else seemed to notice but tyler. whatever frank said made ryan look at him oddly. like something about tyler didn't make sense. josh eventually lead tyler into the living room and sat down with him on the couch.

"so." brendon sat down across from tyler and smiled. "who're you?"

"um... tyler joseph." tyler muttered nervously.

"you guys just moved into town, right?"

"yeah." tyler nodded.

"i'm brendon. brendon boyd urie." brendon told him.

"brendon! i told you not to buy any glitter!" patrick yelled from the kitchen.

"you don't control me!" brendon yelled back at him. "glitter is fantastic!"

"it gets everywhere! it is not fantastic!" patrick argued.

"your fedorah's are not fantastic." ryan mumbled.

"i can say the same about your scarves." partick glared at ryan.

"can mikey, pete and dallon please get back soon? i'd rather hear dallon and ryan or mikey and frank fighting over you lot." melanie said.

"yeah, how long until they get home?" ashley asked the adults.

"don't know." frank stated.

"mikey's your brother, gee. you should know this shit." brendon looked over at gerard.

"he's my brother. that doesn't mean he tells me everything." gerard shrugged.

"remember high school?" ryan chuckled. "you two were inseparable."

"even with a three year age difference." brendon added. "you guys are adorable together."

"i remember when you tried to get him to separate me from the house and he couldn't do it." frank laughed a little. "you kept begging him to do it and he kept saying no because he didn't believe you. you were hilarious."

"i hate you." gerard glared at frank. "and frank scared tyler, by the way."

"frank, we've talked about you scaring people." patrick glared at frank.

"yes. yes we have." frank nodded.

"when pete and mikey get home they are trapping you in a jar for a week." patrick told him.

"i apologized!" frank tried defending himself. "i did! i was sincere!"

"he did apologize." tyler muttered.

"see!" frank gestured to tyler.

"did he actually?" brendon asked, wide eyed in disbelief.

"yeah. i hit him with a newspaper." gerard said.

"it hurt." frank mumbled.

"i told you that it works." patrick told gerard.

"you were correct." gerard nodded.

"i'm always correct." patrick said smuggly.

"nope. you failed a lot of tests in high school." brendon told him.

"high school sucks." ashley stated.

"thanks, captain obvious." melanie rolled her eyes.

"you guys are almost out, at least." brendon pointed out. "what are you doing after high school, tyler?"

"i-i don't really know." tyler shrugged. "i haven't thought about it much. just stick to what i know. maybe do some homeopathic type stuff like my mom."

"remedies?" ryan asked, curious.

"yeah." tyler nodded.

"we don't have a lot of those kinds of people around here." patrick said. "not many clairvoyants either..."

"as full of life this place is... it's not." frank sighed. "it's fantastic."

"there's a lot of demonic stuff here, though. a lot of people who are possessed." melanie pointed out. "such as myself and frank."

"i'm not exactly possessed anymore. i'm more demon than i am human." frank said.

**wow, joseph. you're not so alone now, are you?**

tyler pushed the voice to the back of his head. it was always there. he couldn't remember a day when it wasn't there. maybe it wasn't there once, but that is something he couldn't remember.

"you're human where it matters." gerard mumbled under his breath.

brendon started laughing and frank rolled his eyes. patrick just gave gerard a disturbed look and shook his head.

"that came out the way i wanted it to." gerard told patrick.

"how are any of you guys adults?" melanie asked.

"brendon is a child, what are you saying?" ryan asked. "adult. hell no."

"shut up, ryan." brendon whined, flailing his arms a little.

"i get what you're saying." patrick sighed and nodded.

there was a bunch of yelling and cheering outside and gerard looked to the door. he walked over and opened it to see what was going on. he rolled his eyes and smirked when he saw whatever was going on.

"what's going on?" tyler asked, looking over at josh.

"mikey, pete, and dallon are back. they're really well known around here. kind of like town heroes, but not really." josh told him. "people like them a lot."

"i can tell." tyler mumbled sarcastically.

gerard hugged someone who was a bit taller than him at the door. brendon and patrick both walked over to the door and hugged one of the others.

"you better be staying longer than two days." patrick chuckled as he hugged the shortest of the three.

"we're staying longer than that, don't worry." the man answered. "we're sticking around."

"can you trap frank in a jar for me?" gerard asked the second tallest.

"i apologized! i was sincere!" frank argued.

"doesn't cut it!" gerard looked back at him.

"you won't take me alive!" frank yelled and ran into a wall, vanishing.

"what did he do this time?" the tallest asked.

the tallest of the three had long legs and brown hair that had been dyed blonde. his eyes were a pale blue colour, the second tallest had light brown eyes, and the shortest had dark brown eyes.

"oh, tyler!" gerard said, turning to the teenager. "this is mikey, my brother," the tallest, "pete, mikey's boyfriend," the shortest, "and dallon."

"i'm tyler." the teenager told them, smiling at them.

"frank scared him." patrick told them.

"he needs to stop doing that." dallon sighed.

"you don't say." pete muttered, kicking off his shoes and walking into the house.

he dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and looked around the house from where he was standing. it was like he was trying to see if anything had changed since he was last there. tyler wouldn't be able to tell since it was his first time in the house.

without any warning at all a dark figure appeared from behind pete and grabbed his shoulders, screaming in his ear. pete shrieked and grabbed a book, spinning around in an attempt hit the figure. it was a failed attempt, though. the figure vanished before pete could do anything.

"OKAY WE'RE PUTTING HIM IN A JAR!" pete yelled.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN!" mikey yelled and grabbed something out of his bag. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE HIM SCREAM!"

the two ran off up the stairs to try and find who tyler guessed was frank. gerard let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"GRAB THE JAR! I GOT HIM!" pete yelled form upstairs.

"GOT IT!"

"WOO!"

"and everything has returned to normal." dallon sighed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just needed to get this out it's been a while since i updated... yeh
> 
> AND I SAW SPOODERMEN SO HEELLL YEEEEE  
> okey i need to calm down about spidey jesus christ  
> might as well write a spideypool fanfic or some shit  
> now i want to  
> i might idk
> 
> i want to write a yoonmin fanfic at some point... i have the idea, i just need the plot  
> would any of you be interested? like are any of you who read this into the whole kpop stuff? im into a lot of music fandoms so...
> 
> IMMA SPIDEY AWAY NOW


	5. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at josh's house is always chaotic

tyler ended up leaving before dinner. his mom and had told him to be back before dinner and he didn't want to piss her off. dinner at tyler's house was always quiet, normal was the only way tyler could put it.

josh's house was the complete opposite of that. there was always someone yelling about anything or anyone and everyone laughing about it. chaotic, but beautiful is how mel always described it.

frank was in a jar next to gerard on the table. he was glaring at mikey and pete, occasionally flipping them off. gerard would turn the jar to face away from them, but frank would turn himself around to continue glaring at them. ashley kept calling him a tiny rage-ball and calling him cute names that if frank ever heard her call him... let's just say she wouldn't be found in one piece.

inside the jar frank just looked like a tiny version of himself. like one of those chibi drawing you'd see of characters online. he couldn't hear a thing that any of them were saying and mikey told them that his vision would be a little distorted in the jar. but since frank appeared to have a solid idea of where each of them were they guessed that his vision was fine.

"you're a cruel boyfriend, gerard. trapping your own beloved boyfriend in a jar. just cruel." brendon said.

"who scared tyler?" gerard asked. "i warned him."

"and pete." mikey added.

"yeah, him too." gerard rolled his eyes.

"you could have just hit him with a newspaper and left it alone." ryan told him.

"he would have done it again." gerard said, looking at the jar.

frank had turned around to look at gerard, giving him wide eyes. he held out his hands as if he was waiting to be given something.

"he looks so tiny though." josh said. "hey! patrick is finally taller than someone!"

pete started laughing and patrick gave josh the death glare. brendon and ryan were laughing now, too.

"you're also taller than someone now." melanie said.

"yeah. i'm happy about that. can we keep him in the jar permanently?" josh looked at pete and mikey.

"yes." mikey answered.

"no." gerard glared at his brother. "he does not stay in the jar forever."

"how long is he gonna be in the jar?" ashley asked.

"maybe a week." gerard shrugged, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"isn't this a violation of his human rights?" dallon asked.

"him, like myself, isn't a human. he's the disgusting empty shell of what used to be a human being." ryan answered.

"and you are...?" ashley trailed off.

"i'm more cat than i am human at this point. benefits of being cursed at birth, ashley." ryan said. "he just got really unlucky."

"he's such a cute ball of rage. just look at him." melanie said, looking at frank. "he's so cute. you just wanna put him in your pocket and carry him around all day."

"watch it, kid." frank said, glaring at her.

"wait! CAN YOU HEAR WHAT WE'RE SAYING?!" pete asked.

"yeah. expect to lose a fragment of your soul as soon as i get out of here. well, all of you but patrick." frank told him.

"hey, you got what you deserved." gerard said, walking back into the room with a cookie in his hand. "and you've already tried to take my soul. and failed."

"only because you almost died." frank grumbled.

"WHAT?!" mikey looked at them both.

"yeah, he tried to take my soul once and i almost died.  i was actually half dead until he realized what was going on." gerard told him. "not an enjoyable experience."

"i said sorry." frank muttered.

"'sorry' doesn't get erase the nightmare that being half dead puts you through." gerard glared at frank.

frank just sat down and looked at the base of the jar, not saying a word. gerard broke the cookie in half and unscrewed the lid of the jar. he dropped in half of the cookie, being careful to not hit his miniature boyfriend.

"you guys need couples counselling." melanie said.

"dallon, you're their councillor. council them." josh said.

"i am not a therapist." dallon told him.

"their marriage is falling apart!" ashley said with an overdramatic tone of voice.

"we're not married!" gerard stated in an annoyed way.

"wait, you aren't?" brendon asked.

"we aren't?" frank asked gerard, looking up at him. "then what was that ring you gave me?"

"it was a birthday present." gerard told him. "and you know that we aren't married, asshole."

"i've had some weird dreams." frank mumbled.

"you two really need couples counselling." ryan sighed.

"maybe a good place to start is not putting me in a jar and then talking shit about me. i have feelings and ears." frank said.

"mikey said that you couldn't hear us." ashley stated.

"that doesn't help." frank glared at her, starting to break off pieces of the cookie and eat it.

needless to say, dinner at josh's house was chaotic. nothing else to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this one is shorter  
> im not that happy with how it turned out, anyways  
> this also took super long so sorry about that  
> hope you enjoyed it... even just somewhat...  
> -sgt


	6. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler inhaled sharply at the voice inside his head. he was far from fine at this point. he needed help. but there was no one who could help him.
> 
> no fucking one.

tyler was up in his room, watching the sunset from his bed. it was always calming to just watch the sky change colours as the sun slowly disappeared. tyler often found himself contemplating the universe when it happened.

thinking about how small everything is... how everything relies on a giant ball of fire in the sky... the stupidity of society and it's standards... what the hell the meaning of life was... was true love real... were any of them even real? was life a hallucination?

you know, the usual stuff.

he was so lost in though that he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. he woke up to the sound of a scream somewhere in the house. it was dark outside and everything looked pale in the moonlight. he heard another scream and laughter. but not the good kind. that kind of psychotic laughter, like the joker kind.

tyler got up off his bed and looked around his room. he walked over to the door and opened it, looking out into the hallway. it was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight shining through the window.

"mom? dad?" he called.

no response, only silence.

"jay? zack? maddy?" he called, maybe his siblings would answer.

no response again, well not the response he wanted. a blood curdling scream coming from downstairs.

the light in the ceiling shattered, glass flying everywhere. tyler held his arms in front of his face to protect himself. the door behind him slammed shut and something shoved him onto the floor.

**_YOU WON'T BE SAFE FOR LONG, JOSEPH_ **

**_I'M ALWAYS HERE_ **

**_WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT_ **

tyler woke up in his bed to the sound of the alarm on his phone going off, jolting upwards and breathing heavily. he looked around his room, making sure he was safe.

"just... just a dream... it's nothing... you're fine..." tyler whispered to himself.

**_i'm not a dream and you're far from fine_ **

tyler inhaled sharply at the voice inside his head. he was far from fine at this point. he needed help. but there was no one who could help him.

no fucking one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so short  
> well at least it ain't shorter than my self esteem *internal screaming masked by fake laughter*  
> sorry for not updating i'm going to try to update at least once or twice a month and i'm sorry that this is so short gah  
> school is just getting me stressed out and i'm only two weeks in hahahaha  
> like i had two fucking anxiety attacks this week and the second was the day after the first  
> it has been awful(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> the next chapter will be up quicker and a little longer i hope
> 
> if anyone just wants to chat or anything my tumblr is sassygayteapot  
> see ya(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> -sgt

**Author's Note:**

> ayo  
> this is my first work so i dont expect it to get much attention  
> this was imported from my wattpad (i have the same user here as i do there)  
> i wrote most of this at like midnight and i tend to get really descriptive around then so don't expect this kind of stuff unless i stay up writing again... which will most likely happen  
> -sgt


End file.
